FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam
The FA-010S (FA-010B) Full Armor ZZ Gundam is an upgrade of the MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Technology & Combat Characteristics ﻿While it was a successful plan, the MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam was not a permanent fix to MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam's structural issue. On that note, Anaheim Electronics constructed a Full Armor System for the Enhanced ZZ Gundam, adding on many missile launchers and an extra beam cannon for higher firepower. It also has added armor with anti-beam coating, enabling it to withstand standard output beam shots for around 3 seconds. While the Full Armor upgrade solved many of the ZZ Gundam's flaws, a new flaw was introduced in the form of the armor's restrictive bulk, which prohibited the transformation system. In order to transform into its G-Fortress mode, the ZZ Gundam would need to entirely shed off the Full Armor parts, returning to its weaker MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam form. Armaments The Full Armor ZZ Gundam retains the armaments of the Enhanced ZZ Gundam, while adding some new ones. ;*Missile Launcher :The Full Armor package gives the Enhanced ZZ Gundam a series of additional missile launchers mounted in its chest, shoulders and left forearm (or on both forearms without double beam rifle). This enables the Full Armor ZZ Gundam to bombard targets in combat. ;*Hyper Mega Cannon :By removing the missile launcher on the right side of the backpack, it is also possible to equip a hyper mega cannon with an output of 79.8 MW. It is the same type as operated by the FA-010A FAZZ. ;*Waist High Mega Cannon :Equipped on the front of the waist. The output is 50 MW, which is the same power as that of the head-mounted unit, but only one shot can be fired due to its simple structure. Energy is supplied from backpack generator. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bio-Sensor :A technological variant of the psycommu system developed by Anaheim Electronics. Although its full capabilities are unknown, its primary purpose was to allow a Newtype pilot to more easily interface with his mobile suit via mental commands. The bio-sensor could also have a rather surprising side effect when the pilot was mentally and emotionally focused enough (usually when angry or upset) to cause the bio-sensor to amplify the power, speed and strength of the mobile suit for a short period of time. ;*Ejectable Armor Components ;*Separable Transformation Components History During the final battle of the internal conflict within Neo Zeon, Full Armor ZZ launched into battle for the first and only time. Although it did not make many major contributions, it was able to match Puru Two's NZ-000 Queen Mansa (being able to withstand its powerful beam attack), before Glemy Toto was sniped down by Roux Louka in her MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. Gallery FA-010S-gff-ver.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration ver.: front view msz-010-highmegacannon.jpg|Head unit msz-010-hyperbeamsaber.jpg|Hyper Beam Saber/Beam Cannon msz-010-doublebeamrifle.jpg|Double Beam Rifle Fazz5.gif|Hyper Mega Cannon full_armor_zz_gundam-03673.jpg|Line art including Backpack and Hyper Mega Cannon 20111031161209-48600.jpg|As featured in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online (SDGO) 20121017154319-41174.jpg|Another image from SDGO full armor zz.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File Full Armor.jpg|Art from Newtype 100% Collection GTBM2 - ZZ Gundam.png|As featured in Gundam Battle Assault FAZZ-Full-Armor-ZZ.png|As seen on Gundam ZZ TV series Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 22.jpg Gundam Perfect Mission (30th anniversary) 23.jpg ms_modal_unit_zzg_01.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Fan Art FA-010S-ms-1.jpg Gunpla Fa-010s-mg.jpg|1/100 MG FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam (2000): box art 10011963e.jpg|1/100 MG FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam: features from side-box panel m30_box2.jpg|1/100 MG FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam: features from side-box panel ban71690.jpg|1/100 MG FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam: features from side-box panel m30_n08.jpg|1/100 MG FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam: product sample with Full Armor components Action Figures GFF_0022_ZZGundam_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0022 "MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam / FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam" figure set (2004): package front view GFF_0022_ZZGundam_box-back.jpg|GFF #0022 "MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam / FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam" figure set (2004): package rear view GFF_0022_ZZGundam-FullArmorZZGundam_Sample.jpg|GFF #0022 MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam figure (2004): sample product (left) with parts convertible to FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam figure (right) RobotDamashii_fa-010s_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2014): package front view. 1661898_731416476879031_692616573_n.png|Robot Damashii Full Armor ZZ Gundam: product samples in various poses b3.jpg|Robot Damashii Full Armor ZZ Gundam: design features banl173A.jpg|Head unit comparison between Robot Damashii's ZZ Gundam (left) and Full Armor ZZ Gundam (right) BANL167.jpg|Robot Damashii Full Armor ZZ Gundam: sample product posed with Hyper Mega Cannon BANL168.jpg|Robot Damashii Full Armor ZZ Gundam: sample product posed with Double Beam Rifle BANL170.jpg|Robot Damashii Full Armor ZZ Gundam: sample product - front view BANL171.jpg|Robot Damashii Full Armor ZZ Gundam: sample product - rear view BANL169.jpg|Robot Damashii Full Armor ZZ Gundam: sample product - flying pose Notes and Trivia *In its original appearance in ZZ Gundam, the Full Armor ZZ Gundam configuration offered little more than additional protection and additional missiles to the ZZ Gundam's armament. However, future appearances in additional media, video games in particular, would add extra weapons to the Full Armor ZZ Gundam, such as a Beam Cannon mounted on the skirt armor, and the same Hyper Mega Cannon equipped on the FA-010A FAZZ. * Due to the additional mass created by mounting additional armor, the ZZ Gundam's Double Beam Rifle is able to mount directly onto the armor mounted on the right forearm. * In Super Robot Wars Alpha and Alpha Gaiden, the Full Armor ZZ Gundam had a G-Fortress mode that it did not have to purge its armor for. However, this "Banpresto Original" version of the G-Fortress never appeared in any other media. * The concept of a heavily armed and missile-filled armor expansion that prevented transformation may have been inspired by the Armored Valkyrie of Super Dimension Fortress Macross. References Sc30.jpg|Full Armor ZZ Gundam (bottom center): design and information from "Super Robot War Scramble Commander" guide Glemy Ple.jpg|Full Armor ZZ Gundam: specifications FAzz_kondoh.JPG|Full Armor ZZ Gundam featured in Kazuhisa Kondo's comics External links *Full Armor ZZ Gundam on MAHQ ja:/FA-010S_フルアーマーΖΖガンダム